Red & Blue
by Luvdarain5
Summary: To me this couple has always seemed like an obvious choice, though i havent seen any fanfics to support it! See if you can guess who the charecters are WITHOUT jumping to the end right away! You will figure out the lead hero pretty quick tho...ENJOY!


Red and Blue

By Luvdarain5

Disclaimer: Darn it I just can't think of a clever way to say 'I don't own Sailor Moon!', but the truth is, i don't and thats just all there is too it...

2nd Disclaimer: I know this story probably is a little odd, but these little diversions help when I have been blind sided by writers block working on my 'big stories.' Still, I hope you enjoy it!

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

It was said to be their most striking features, though no one had ever thought to tell them so. As a couple they were dynamic, both attractive, eye catching, and they tended to dominate a room when they entered it.

He was tall, towering over her small form by several feet. He wore severe black suits that only enhanced his dark good looks, his rakish ponytail shocking his staid business partners. Lanky and muscular, but not heavy with it, he gave off a lofty air of intelligence that always drew people to him, women especially. But he had eyes only for her.

And she, so feminine and slim next to him, always favoring light colors, creams and whites, but mixed with streaks of cinnamon and scarlet, subtle hints to her true self. Pretty clothes that swirled around her shapely legs, and dainty tops to show off curvy shoulders and lightly freckled arms.

And no matter where he went she was always by his side. Only because, as she put it, she 'couldn't bear to be away from him, even for a moment.' From any other women, it would have sounded weak and needy, but from her, spoken in that soft sure voice it was the words of a contented lover who only longed to be with her 'other'.

He pushed open the exclusive restaurant's door, filling the archway with confidence and charisma. Dressed as always in only the best, most expensive clothing, a diamond winked in his ear and a dangerous, cocky grin spread across his striking features. A silk navy tie lay against the snowy white dress shirt, pinned in place with a shiny splash of silver.

Ignoring the wealthy, idle customers going milling around them, some staring quite blatantly he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Gentlemen." He greeted his brothers formally from the door, though they were already seated and some feet away. His voice was both powerful and seductive at the same time but was wasted on those whom he addressed.

But as he entered his hand was, as always, occupied. Entwined intimately with his were her petite fingers, lovely in their pale softness and nails painted a new wine color.

"Come my love, we're wanted." He murmured to the woman not yet in their line of sight.

But of course, she made an entrance too. Wearing a fluttering white dress that was dotted with what appeared to be tiny pale green clovers and lined along the edges of the skirt and neckline were light tracings of burgundy. The colors should have looked garish and uncoordinated. Instead she somehow looked summery and sweet. Her hair was long, sexily tumbled from the energetic wind blowing outside and completely eye catching.

A waiter approached the couple, ready to fall over himself to serve them. Such masculine and feminine beauty together in one place, it would be a pleasure to serve these two, just to be able to look his fill at them and hear their mesmeric voices when they spoke.

"We're with them." The soft voice of the woman told him, indicating the direction where the two high-powered executives sat waiting impatiently. After all time was money…

Disappointed, the waiter showed them to the table; ready to pull out her chair and seat 'milady' when he was intercepted. The tall raven-haired man insisted on doing it himself, and bending to receive his reward from her in the form of a kiss.

"Must you two be so obvious?" Asked the blonde brother distastefully. "We're in public."

"Someday you'll understand." Was the eldest's maddening answer as he seated himself, quickly reaching out a hand to take hers, planting a kiss on the back of it, thoroughly enchanted with her vibrant beauty.

"Doubtful." Was the other brother's cold reply.

"Ignore the heathens Princess." He suggested, his eyes on her, _only_ her.

"They're your brothers." She reminded him patiently. But he was the one in charge, and they who followed. It had always been that way. "Be nice." She suggested instead.

"Of course, if you wish it." He agreed instantly, and it was a silly thing that made her smile. This strong powerful man, who commanded thousands of employee's, millions of yen, and headed several international companies acquiesced to her every whim. It was flattering in the extreme.

But she was not without resources of her own.

She leaned forward. "Darling," She whispered, pulling his attention away from his menu to meet her gaze inquiringly. "Daddy invited us to dinner tomorrow night."

A faint frown appeared and disappeared so quickly one might have thought they imagined it. "Of course, love, I'll arrange to have a car pick you up, then meet me at the office, we can leave from there."

She reached out and squeezed his forearm over the smooth fabric of his suit. "Thank you." She said softly, knowing he didn't care for her father. He was an important man in the eyes of the world. But her father was cruel with her, and her lover detested him for it.

But it was business with her father that had brought them together. And had it not been for her, he would have left the self important, decaying artifact to fend for himself and drown in his own business debts as he had been.

However, the contacts the man had, and his name; which carried considerable weight in the right communities, had made him more bearable. And of course, the man's greatest assest-his delightful daughter.

Unable to help himself, he leaned across the table and she met him halfway so they could linger together over a pleasurable kiss.

She sighed contentedly, he grinned proprietarily.

The brothers exchanged twin glances of irritation. "Public displays of affection are the worst." One grumbled, but with a hint of jealously. The other agreed, though disgusted with the exhibition, he was happy his eldest brother had found love.

The four enjoyed the meal and general conversation, the brothers grumbling companionably about work, dinner parties and various social activities.

The black haired man fawned over his ladylove, always ensuring she was part of the conversation, solicitous in his attentions so that she never wanted for anything, down to the slightest detail.

Eventually the quartet knew they had to get back to the real world. Responsibilities could be put off for a moment or two, but no longer. It was courting disaster just as they were now, the three most important members of Starlight Incorporated together in one place…who was running the show in their absence? It was a joke they shared amongst themselves.

The two younger men exited the restaurant first, followed by the couple. Each man bending to give obligatory but sincere kisses on the cheek of the little darling that graced their brother arm.

"Until next time." The one huffed, hiding his affection behind cynicism.

"Treat him well." Urged the brunette, under the guise of pulling out his sunglasses and polishing the glinting lenses.

She nodded; returning similar kisses to their cheeks, extending on slim, pretty high heels to reach their taller forms. She bid them goodbye, sorry to see them go. She was fond of them, after all.

The couple watched the men lower themselves into a large black limousine and she tucked herself into his side and waved as they pulled away.

He turned to her then, with regret in his eyes. "I have to get back too." He told her solemnly, the easy smile he usually wore disappearing. He dipped his head for a kiss, but she pulled back, a small pout on her pretty lips.

"No." She insisted, not ready to part with him. She cared not for his money, his influence or his authority. It was his strength, his devotion, and his sincerity. The parts of himself he didn't show anyone else.

Others saw the superficial things; his arrogance, his talent for commerce, his superstar looks. But did they know what a forgiving man he was, when she was being difficult and temperamental? Did they know he told the corniest of jokes, just to make her laugh? Did they know that behind that mask of professionalism was an exhilarating lover, shifting her into overdrive one moment, and achingly tender the next?

"Baby, I must." He said, but without the heat to back up his words. He knew he should go, but to be separated from her, even for a few hours was torture of the most exquisite kind.

"Walk with me in the park." She asked, her clear eyes not conveying how desperately she wanted just a few more moments of his time. "Just a short walk."

He studied her beautiful features, the naturally long lashes that framed those amazing eyes of her. The smooth skin that begged to be stroked, the faint quivering of her lips that told him just how badly she really wanted him to stay.

After all, how could he be angry, she wasn't being selfish or spoiled; she tried never to make demands of him. She wasn't asking for jewels, furs or other expensive baubles. Just him. "Alright." He agreed, unable to resist. "A short one." But he smiled when he said it.

She signed in relief, a smile on her own mouth curving into a generous grin now that she had gotten what she wanted.

Taking her hand in his, he strode out into the street, tugging her along as he crossed the busy intersection to reach the park on the other side of the road. He never turned to look at the traffic, but she saw and was terrified, holding back, trying to protect him.

But he never wavered; sure that nothing and no one could stop him. And of course, he put himself out first so that if anything happened it would happen to him and not her.

She gasped when a car stopped inches from her beloved. "Careful!" She commanded, but to the driver, not to her precious. He would not have listened anyways.

Her temper was a mystery that he embraced, never knowing what would set her off and whom she would lash out at.

They finally made it to the park on the other side and crossed into the lush greenery of the trim lawn; full bushes and tall tree's so out of place in the busy downtown bustle.

Winding trails beckoned couples and health nuts alike, children played in the patches of grass and dogs tugged their owner's leashes, anxious to run wild.

Though she had asked for a walk, he found an empty bench and sat, tugging her uncertain form down to him. She had expected they would choose a private path and steal a few moments of tenderness, but he had no time for that. Impatient to taste her, he pulled her close, one arms resting along the back of the bench to enclose her in as he pressed her back against the seat. Uncaring of the general public that wove all around them, his gaze was almost obscene in his desire for her. His chest was flush with hers as they stared at one for a moment before his eyes lowered to her mouth, now parted in invitation.

On a groan that could not be contained he simply stopped resisting and lowered his lips to hers, grateful for the touch and feel of her at last. Heat and desire flamed through him at her giving response. He moved closer, determined to make her so weak in the knees she wouldn't be able to walk. After all, if he was this aroused every time they touched, she should be subjected to the same since it was her fault he was so addicted to her.

He opened his mouth, delving in with wicked abandon as she open to accept him, reveling in his strength, his intensity, his ardor. She was helpless to resist. She raised hands to stroke and tease, frustrated with the clothing that barred her from what she wanted most.

"Seiya." She murmured longingly. But when he pulled away from her mouth to grace her jaw before burrowing into the crook of her shoulder, shrouded by her hair she finally noticed that they were not alone.

"Ahem" Came a polite feminine sound from behind them.

"What's wrong?" He asked huskily, not hearing the interruption, blind to all but her and her sudden withdrawal.

This time a masculine cough that sounded suspiciously amused caught his attention.

Turning sharply, angry at the intrusion, he looked up into a pair of faces he was most definitely not expecting to see. A fierce frown marred his brows and anger laced his direct gaze as he swiftly rose so that he was eye level with them. He reached down to his lover, helping her up to stand with him, pulling her close to his side protectively.

The blonde across from him gasped silently, mesmerized by the shock of colors assaulting her senses, while beside her, the tall dependable man gave a faintly derisive smile.

The couple that faced them was so similar in appearances and mannerisms that it was an oddly surreal moment for them all.

"H-Hi." The smallest of the group offered, her voice airy and sweet. "S-sorry to interrupt you two…" She trailed off, wondering why she had insisted on stopping to say hello.

Seiya nodded an acknowledgement. But his eyes flickered over her, testing himself, waiting for the piercing need, the feeling of betrayal, the agonizing heartache to swamp him. Instead he felt nothing.

Still, he was not prepared to make it easy. His eyes cut over to the man at her side, similar features to his own stared back at him, the height, the coloring, even the air of confidence in which he did everything was familiar. But their builds were different, hair not the same lengths, and their expressions vastly differed. Seiya was wary of this meeting. Mamoru only waited expectantly, for what Seiya did not know.

He held out a hand, the courteous thing to do, and the two shook, a slight contest of strength, nothing obvious for their women would not have permitted it.

Pulling back Seiya looked down at the serene face of his ex-fiancé and gave a faint grimace of a smile before becoming genuine as he turned to his new fiancé. "Let me introduce you both to the love of my life." He said, his voice low and firm with pride.

"Darling," He said to her, "This is Mamoru and Usagi." He gestured to the hesitant and cautious woman before them that had once been the center of his world. "The ex I told you about." He finished determinedly, scrupulously honest with his new love. It was important to him to be open with her so she would never doubt him, never question his devotion to her.

At his side, his sweat-heart smiled and held out a hand, not threatened in the least. How could she be when he took every moment to tell her how precious she was to him. "How do you do?" She asked softly. "My name is-"

She was cut off when the other woman cut her off, but not unkindly. "Red and blue." She murmured dazedly. "It's almost blinding." She spoke almost to herself, before her husband bend slightly and interrupted her line of sight, catching his wife's eye.

"Usako?" He questioned, trying to bring her back into the conversation. "You ok baby?" He asked.

She nodded, but looked up at him, practically ignoring the couple they were addressing.

"Don't you see it Mamo-chan?" She asked, her voice breathy and excited.

"Red and blue?" He clarified patiently, and at her nod, he turned and studied the two before them.

Seiya knew he and his lover made a striking couple, still under the perusal of his one time adversary, he stood even taller, pulling his woman to him, his chin arrogantly angled waiting for his old rival to pass judgment.

"I see it Usako." Mamoru said after a moment, in tune with his tenderhearted wife. She was comforted by the knowledge of what she saw before her. Now she could once and for all close that chapter of her life and put it behind them. She had always felt regret that she had fallen out of love with Seiya and fallen swift and fast for Mamoru, leaving heartache and pain in her wake.

"What do you see?" Asked the other woman curiously. "What's this about red and blue?" She wanted to know.

Seiya cocked a brow, also waiting for Usagi's reply but refusing to show his interest.

"Gomen." Usagi bowed, wanting to erase any confusion. "It's just that you two are well suited for one another. ". She smiled as if that explained everything. "You match."

Of course this did nothing to clear up the conversation.

Seiya looked down at his quixotic love and grinned before turning back to Usagi. His smile carried over and caused Mamoru to pull Usagi to his side, not liking the charm in that look. He was secure in Usagi's love but still was a cautious man.

"Come again?" Seiya asked with a chuckle.

Unsure how else to explain what was patently obvious to her, Usagi turned to Mamoru for help.

A tad embarrassed, he nevertheless endeavored to clear things up. "Usa means that with her red headed temperament, and your er-'fiery' blue eyes, you two are well suited for one another."

"So clinical." Usagi fussed at her husband, then turned to the couple and said, rather wisely she thought; "Fire and Ice." At their blank looks she said in frustration "Each compliments the other…she's the other half of you Seiya!"

Finally understanding, they nodded but Seiya felt angered at the far too personal pronouncement. He opened his mouth to cut her down when Usagi looked at him, and he saw for the first time the pain and regret in her eyes. "She completes you in ways I could not Seiya." She told him, and now he more than understood. "The way Mamoru completes me." She concluded with the voice of certainly.

She was telling him that she was glad he had finally found that special someone, not just temporary relief from their painful split. She approved of his choice, and moreover was genuinely happy for him.

"Come on love, its time to go." Mamoru said firmly, grasping her hand to pull her away.

Seiya hesitated, but had to go with the feelings in his heart. "Thanks." He said, and in that simple word Mamoru found forgiveness for his part in it.

He nodded and pulled his silent wife with him. "Say goodbye Usako." He instructed her, and she parroted it hollowly.

The two began walking away, out of the idyllic greenery of the park and back into the real world they had managed to escape.

Seiya turned to study the woman at his side, no longer interested in the couple that had departed. "You ok?" He asked cautiously. She looked bemused; Usagi always seemed to have that affect on people.

She nodded absently. He reached out and snagged her chin, pulling her around to face him. "I said, are you ok?" He told her, wanting an honest reaction.

A beautiful smile curved her mouth. She nodded, sliding her arms up to round his neck. "I'm fine." She asserted. At his look of doubt she reached up to kiss his chin. He was so protective of her it made her heart melt. "I promise."

She would have said more, but they were both surprised by the sound of sandals slapping against the pavement and heaving breaths announcing the re-arrival of Usagi. Panting, she bent over, bracing her hands on her knee's as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Usagi?" Seiya questioned, morbidly curious as to what else she could have to say. He glanced up and saw Mamoru patiently waiting on the sidewalk by the street, watchful and unmoving, but with that faint smile of his.

"I-I forgot…" Usagi tried to speak, pulling Seiya's attention back to her. "I m-meant to ask…" Struggling to calm her racing heart, she drew a deep breath and stood up straight. Her face beaming, she turned to the woman at his side. "I forgot to get your name." She said with an eagerness that flattered.

Seiya laughed as his wonderful, beautiful lover held out her hand to the blonde and smiled. Taking the hand, Usagi pumped it eagerly, waiting for the woman's response.

"Kakyuu." The red head said in her cultured, husky voice. "Pleased to meet you."

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

The End


End file.
